


tonight

by wonsbwoo



Series: Sabay sa Agos [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: tonight, wonwoo realized something.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Sabay sa Agos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	tonight

**Author's Note:**

> after 975948 years nadugtungan ko na ang series na 'to ahahaha
> 
> enjoy reading <3

Wonwoo immediately got off the cab the moment he paid the driver. Parang mas excited pa siya more than the guy na galing sa New York after two long months. 

He kept on glancing sa wrist watch niya dahil he might be a minute late because of the traffic. Wala sa vocabulary ni Wonwoo ang pagiging late. He wants to be on time or excited talaga siya. Either way mukhang mas late sakanya yung hihintayin niya.

He let out a sigh of relief. 

_ 10:25pm _

Paulit-ulit niyang tinatapik yung sapatos niya sa cemented floor. Hindi siya mapakali.

What if mali yung gate na pinaghihintayan niya?

What if mali yung pagkakabasa niya sa message at hindi pa naman pala uuwi galing New York yung bestfriend niya?

What if nananaginip lang siya?

He was so lost sa thoughts niya until someone shouted his name from afar.

“Won!” 

Nakita niyang kumaway-kaway pa ito using his free hand dahil yung isang kamay nito ay nakahawak sa maleta.

Wonwoo’s face lit up. Agad naman siyang lumapit to meet him half way. 

He forced a smile sa labi niya kahit halo-halong emosyon yung nararamdaman niya ngayon. He’s happy because Seungkwan’s back. He’s nervous because Seungkwan’s back.

“Miss mo ko?” Seungkwan smiled sheepishly. 

Ngumiti lang si Wonwoo and ruffled his hair like he always does. 

Well… maybe namiss niya yung pang-aasar ni Seungkwan.

“Let me get your maleta,” he says bago abutin yung navy blue suitcase ng bestfriend niya.

“No. Ako na. Call a cab na lang.”

Their fingers brushed for a split second.

Was that a spark?

“Kuya Migs told me na wag na magcab kasi dadaanan niya daw tayo,” Wonwoo said habang nakatayo silang dalawa under the shed.

Seungkwan nodded as a response before yawning.

It’s getting late already and 10PM is past his bedtime. Pero si Seungkwan naman ‘to so he wouldn’t mind fucking up his body clock nang slight.

Ang tahimik. Tahimik din yung kalsada unless may dadaan na kotse. 

“So…” Wonwoo started. “How’s New York?”

His bestfriend shrugged. “Okay naman. Not my first time there pero it’s a breath of fresh air na rin.”

Since when did Seungkwan look this mesmerizing under the moonlight?

He looked at Seungkwan who’s smiling at him. “Ikaw. Kamusta ka while I was away? May lovelife ka na ‘no?”

_ Sana nga. _

Wonwoo shook his head. 

Seungkwan clicked his tongue. “Fling? Wala?”

He shook his head again, finding his bestfriend’s curiosity amusing. Wonwoo decided to keep Seungkwan guessing.

Napakunot naman yung noo ni Wonwoo when he heard Seungkwan gasp. “Don’t tell me…”

“Ano?”

“Kasal ka na?”

Wonwoo chuckled before rolling his eyes. New York didn’t change Seungkwan one bit. Ineexpect niya na sa loob ng two months na wala si Seungkwan, malaki yung magbabago.

“C’mon, Boo.Two months ka lang wala. Did you honestly think ikakasal ako while you were away?”

Seungkwan laughed.

Since when did Seungkwan look so beautiful while laughing?

Parang nabingi si Wonwoo sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. 

Since when did his heart beat this fast around Seungkwan?

“I was just kidding!”

Tumigil sa pagtawa si Seungkwan nang makita niyang nakatitig lang sakanya si Wonwoo.

“Missed me?”

_ Maybe. _

_ Baka. _

_ Malay mo. _

_ Oo? _

The next thing Wonwoo knew, he was nodding his head.

“Edi hug your bestfriend kung miss mo!” Seungkwan exclaimed with open arms and a wide smile.

Since when did the word 'bestfriend' hurt?

Even with a slight pang on his chest, he still went and enveloped Seungkwan in a tight hug. 

Since when did he want to kiss the top Seungkwan’s head?

“Wala ka bang balak pakawalan ako?” Seungkwan murmured, his face buried sa dibdib ni Wonwoo. 

“Wala.”

Wonwoo silently prayed na sana mahalata ni Seungkwan he’s been working out lately. Hell, he won’t let his months of working out go to waste.

“Won, nagwowork out ka ba?”

Napapikit si Wonwoo nang mariin. He mentally praised himself.

Walang sinagot si Wonwoo kaya nagsalita uli si Seungkwan. “Lumalaki ata katawan mo lately?” sabi ni Seungkwan habang pinipisil pisil yung braso ni Wonwoo.

_ Putangina, napansin niya. _

Since when did he care about what Seungkwan would say?

He realized he was enjoying the hug for too long when Seungkwan broke free from it. “Nag-enjoy ka naman masyado sa hug ko,” pang-aasar nito.

Napaka conceited pa rin kahit kailan.

Wonwoo being himself, wala uli siyang sinagot. Okay, he admits he enjoyed the hug pero hindi niya sasabihin ‘yon kay Seungkwan. He doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction dahil baka lumaki na naman yung ulo nito.

He stopped himself from yawning dahil anong oras na at wala pa rin ang Kuya Migs nila.

Tinignan niya si Seungkwan habang nakatingala at nakapikit, feeling the cold breeze. Humangin nang bahagya kaya medyo nagulo yung buhok ni Seungkwan that’s obviously taken care of. 

Since when did he like staring at Seungkwan?

Tonight, Wonwoo realized Seungkwan will always be more beautiful than any of the stars.

Tonight, Wonwoo realized only Seungkwan can make him feel like this.

Since when?

Hindi alam ni Wonwoo but tonight, he realized something.

Tonight, Wonwoo realized he likes him.

“Boo, I think I—”

“Kuya Migs is here!”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy na enjoy ko talaga yung pagpapabitin ko kay wonwoo HAHAHAHA anyways,,, thank u so muchie for reading kahit super ikli lang nito :">
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or @curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
